Glory Daze
by xevious
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls must choose which is more important: Education or Adulation.


Glory Daze  


By 'Xevious' Pat Banks  
  
  
  


EXT. TOWNSVILLE SKYLINE - DAYTIME

NARRATOR: The city of Townsville ….is green?

[Cut to street level where the Gangreen Gang is busily spraying the side of a building with green paint. Ace is spelling out Gangreen while Snake works on Gang. Grubber is chasing after a terrified cat, spray can at the ready. Big Billy picks up Arturo and carries him down the sidewalk as the diminutive low-life holds the knob down on his can, spraying a long continuous line. They come across the hovering Powerpuff Girls, who are in the process of giving them a stare down, arms folded and brows furrowed. Not seeing the Girls, Arturo sprays right across their midsections with the green paint. Blossom gives a loud 'Ahem'. Noticing that they have been spotted, the members of the Gangreen Gang break into sheepish grins and start to bolt down the street. Before they get very far, the Girls are right on top of them delivering a series of knockout blows. They stand over the fallen villains.]

BUTTERCUP: That's for using one ugly shade of green. 

[The Gangreen Gang, now handcuffed, are being loaded into a paddy wagon.]

NARRATOR: They sure handled those so-called artists easel-y!

[Cut to Townsville Hall. Zoom to the top of the steps. The Powerpuff Girls, Professor Utoinum, the Mayor, and Ms. Bellum are at the top of the stairs looking out over an enormous crowd that has gathered. Many of them are holding balloons and waving signs cheering on the Girls.]

MAYOR (addressing the crowd): And so, we are gathering to salute the Powerpuff Girls for their heroic behavior in stopping that marauding band of mischievous malcontents, the Gangreen Gang, from vandalizing our pristine town with their foul graffiti. In honor of this wondrous deed, we bestow upon them this specially commissioned, one-of-a kind token of our appreciation. Ms. Bellum?

[Ms. Bellum reaches over and yanks a cord attached to a large tarp covering the side of an adjacent building. The tarp falls revealing an abstract mural of the Girls that covers the entire side of the four-storied structure.]

NARRATOR: Wow! Would you get a look at that! The Mayor's been brushing up on these award ceremonies!

BUBBLES: Mayor, you shouldn't have.

MAYOR: Nonsense! It's about time this town started rewarding you three properly, and this is only the beginning. From now on, the sky's the limit!

BLOSSOM: But how was the city able to afford this?

MAYOR: Oh, that was easy. A tiny snip here and a bit of trimming there did the trick. Don't worry your pretty little head about it.

[Zoom in on the Professor, who has one eyebrow raised as he looks at the Mayor.]

BUTTERCUP: Yeah, Blossom, loosen up and enjoy life for a change.

[Cut to a large columned structure with the words 'Townsville Gold Reserve' at the top. An alarm bell is ringing. Mojo Jojo exits the front to the building driving a huge tank-type vehicle with the usual bubble top. Piled into the back of it are stacks of gold bars.]

NARRATOR: Oh no! Mojo's at it again! Can't say I'm surprised. He does this kind of thing all the time.

MOJO: Yes! Now I finally have the financial means to replete my diminished arsenal of weapons that will be capable of bringing Townsville to its knees. And there is no one to stop me!

NARRATOR: Wanna bet!

[Pan up to the sky where the Powerpuff Girls are closing fast on the tank. Cut to an overhead view of Mojo as he cranes his head upwards. Three shadows are seen growing larger as the camera zooms in on him.]

MOJO: Curses!

[Close up montage of each individual Girl throwing a punch with the appropriate sound effects. Pulling back, the tank is now lying on its side. Gold bars are strewn across the ground. Up in the sky, the Girls are carting off a battered Mojo. Cut to Townsville prison, where Mojo is now wearing a striped uniform as cell door slams shut in front of him.]

NARRATOR: Gilt-y as charged! Don't worry, Mojo. You'll be seeing plenty of bars from now on.

[Cut to a non-descript park, where once again much of Townsville has gathered to honor the heroes. The park is jam packed with people struggling to see over one another as the Mayor stands in a clearing with the Girls. He speaks into his hand held microphone.] 

MAYOR: In gratitude of saving the Townville gold reserves from falling into the hands of evil and causing the financial ruin of our city, we honor the Powerpuff Girls in a style becoming of their self-sacrifice.

[Pulling back, there is a large object covered with a blanket. The Mayor yanks on a cord, pulling it away to reveal a gold plated, life size statue of the Girls in an in-flight pose. The crowd oohs and ahhs. At the front of the audience stands an obviously perturbed Professor.] 

BUBBLES: It's beautiful!

BLOSSOM: Where did you manage to get all that gold?

MAYOR: When you stopped Mojo from robbing the reserve, we decided to borrow a few bars, and if anyone deserves this statue, it's you three. (He turns to the crowd.) Am I right or what?

CROWD (in unison): Yea!

[Individual close-ups of the Girls eyes show a reflection of the sparkling statue. Black and white horizontal lines suddenly cover the screen. As the camera begins to focus, Stanley Whitfield is seen reporting from a street corner.]

WHITFIELD: This is Stanley Whitfield reporting live from the dedication ceremony of the grand opening of the 'Powerpuff Girls Memorial Fountain', the third in a series of tributes to be bestowed upon Townsville's guardians.

[In the background is a three-tiered marble fountain. At the top are the likenesses of the three girls, poised for flight.]

WHITFIELD: Here to commemorate their endless dedication to fighting crime in all its forms, the fountain will signify the purity and righteousness of our pint size heroes. 

[The Girls, along with the Mayor, stroll into the picture.]

WHITFIELD: And here they are now for the ceremonial turning on of this new landmark. Can't you feel the electricity in the air?

[As the Girls turn the fountain's spigot, water shoots out of the marble figure's mouths directly into the bottom tier. The crowd raises their arms in excitement.]

NARRATOR: It looks like our Girls really have something to spout about now! I've always said they were straight shooters! 

[The screen goes blank. Cut to Professor Utonium, who is sitting on a sofa holding a remote. He closes his eyes and shakes his head.]

INT. POKEY OAKS KINDERGARTEN - MORNING

[Ms. Keane is standing by the school entrance as the bell begins to ring. A mob of students makes their way into the classroom from early recess. The Powerpuff Girls bring up the rear.]

BUTTERCUP: Recess goes by faster and faster every day.

BUBBLES: I didn't even get a chance to play on the swings.

BLOSSOM: That's because they're broken. Again. 

BUTTERCUP: Right along with the seesaw and monkey bars.

BUBBLES: At least the merry-go-round still works.

BLOSSOM: That's because Buttercup hasn't gotten a hold of it yet.

BUTTERCUP: What are you getting at?

BUBBLES: That you play too rough and break all the equipment.

BUTTERCUP: Who's askin'?!

BUBBLES: You.

BUTTERCUP (frustrated): Well, you ought to….why don't you just….ah, leave me alone! I don't want to play on those dumb 'ol monkey bars anyway.

BLOSSOM: By the looks of your hands, you've been busy playing in the dirt. Am I right or what? 

BUTTERCUP: What business is it of yours?

BLOSSOM: Ms. Keane!

KEANE: Yes, Blossom.

BLOSSOM: Buttercup got all dirty out on the playground and she's going to leave handprints everywhere.

BUTTERCUP: Squealer.

KEANE: Thank you, Blossom. Is that true, Buttercup?

BUTTERCUP: Well, maybe. 

KEANE: You go wash your hands right now, young lady.

BUTTERCUP: Thanks a lot, Blossom.

[She gives a quick swat on Blossom's back, leaving a big smudge on her dress.]

BLOSSOM: Ms. Keane!

KEANE (loudly): Buttercup! Wash! Now! Honestly, I don't know how you can live with such filth.

HARRY PITT: You're gross!

[The classroom laughs at Buttercup as she floats over to a small sink in the far corner of the room. Mumbling under her breath, she turns the knob and puts her hands underneath the faucet. Nothing happens. She reaches over and jiggles the handle.]

BUTTERCUP: Come on, you stupid sink. I want to get this over with.

[Buttercup puts her hands back under the faucet and again nothing happens. She now starts furiously wrenching the knob back and forth. A low-pitch rumbling starts to shake the sink.]

KEANE: Buttercup, what one earth is taking so long?

BUTTERCUP: It's not me. The sink's broken again.

BLOSSOM: Sure it is.

BUTTERCUP: Why don't you come over here and see for yourself.

[Blossom starts to float over to the sink.]

KEANE: Blossom, stay in your seat. I don't want any trouble. Bubbles, why don't you go help your sister out.

[Bubbles floats over to her sister's side.]

BUBBLES: What's the matter?

BUTTERCUP: This crazy thing is busted again.

[She continues to rapidly turn the knob back and forth as the rumbling grows louder.]

BUTTERCUP: Why don't you take a look in the faucet while I try to work the pipes?

BUBBLES: OK.

[Bubbles turns the faucet upwards and squints into the opening. From below, Buttercup starts banging on the pipes.]

BUTTERCUP: Anything yet?

BUBBLES: Not yet.

[Buttercup bangs harder.]

BUTTERCUP: How about now?

BUBBLES: Nothing.

[The rumbling grows even louder as the sink starts to shake. Cut to Blossom as she makes her way to the water fountain.]

BLOSSOM: Why don't you let Ms. Keane call the plumber? You obviously have no idea what you're doing.

[Blossom leans over the water fountain to get a drink. She doesn't notice that it, too, is shaking like the sink. When she turns the handle to get a drink, a glop of black gunk shoots out of the fountain and lands on her face and dress.] 

BLOSSOM: Aaaaugh! Buttercup!

[The classroom bursts into laughter. Cut to the Powerpuff Girls desk several minutes in the future. The camera pans from Buttercup, to Bubbles, and then to Blossom, whose face has traces of black smudges across it. Flies are buzzing around her head. She's frowning as she glares over at Buttercup.]

KEANE: Blossom, the plumber will be here soon, Honey. Be patient. While we're waiting, everyone take out their writing tablets.

[Bubbles raises her hand.]

KEANE: Yes, Bubbles.

BUBBLES: Mine's still being used to even out the table.

BLOSSOM: Mine, too.

BUTTERCUP: Same here.

[Pan down to the floor where there are three books under one of the table legs. The one on top has Bubbles scrawled on it. Ms. Keane grimaces and walks over to a shelf and grabs a large book. She takes it over to the Girls desk.]

KEANE: Here, try this. 

[Blossom lifts the table as Buttercup picks the tablets off the floor. Bubbles puts the book under the leg as Blossom lowers the table. They retake their seats.]

POWERPUFFS: Perfect!

KEANE: Now, is anyone else still using their tablets as props?

[Several hands in the room are raised. Ms. Keane slaps her forehead in disgust.]

KEANE (regaining her composure): OK, forget spelling. It's film time. 

BUTTERCUP: We're not going to watch the same one again, are we?

KEANE: I'm afraid so. It's the only one we've been sent so far. (quietly to herself) We have to do something to take our minds off the way everything keeps breaking down around here. (louder) Would you please get the screen, Bubbles?

[Ms. Keane slides an old-time two-reel projector into place as Bubbles pulls the screen down in front of the chalkboard. Ms. Keane flips the switch to start the film. The reels start moving until a grinding noise brings them to a halt.]

KEANE: Rrrrr! I've about had it with this thing!

[She gives it a hard slap on the side. The projector hums to life.]

KEANE (sing-song): Enjoy the film, children. 

[Focusing on the screen, there is a quick succession of black-and-white numbers (3-2-1) counting down the start of the film. The opening scene has a stereotypical 1950's suburban kitchen. A stereotypical 1950's housewife enters the picture. She is wearing an apron and dress. Stereotypical 1950's documentary music starts to play.]

FILM NARRATOR: Welcome to 'Zinc and You'! How much do you know about zinc? Not much I bet. Whether you know it or not, we use zinc everyday. How many items in this kitchen do you think contain zinc? Let's take a look.

[Buttercup leans over and starts whispering to her sisters.]

BUTTERCUP: I don't know about you, but I'm getting sick of watching the same film over and over.

BLOSSOM: I have the whole thing memorized by now.

BUTTERCUP: I'd just as soon sleep. I don't think anyone pays attention to it anymore.

BUBBLES (yelling at the screen): There's zinc in the toaster!

BUTTERCUP: Well, almost nobody.

BLOSSOM (sniffing the air): Something smells funny.

BUTTERCUP: I didn't do it!

BUBBLES (still engrossed in the film): The stove! There's zinc in the stove, too!

BLOSSOM: It's more like something's burning.

[Blossom turns towards the projector to see it smoking profusely.]

BLOSSOM (yelling): The projector! It's on fire! 

[All three Girls race towards the smoke.]

BUTTERCUP: I'll get some water!

BUBBLES: But the sink doesn't work!

BLOSSOM: We can't use water on an electrical fire anyway. We have to smother it!

[Blossom uses her ice breath to encase the projector in a solid case of ice.]

KEANE: Oh my goodness! The projector. The film. It's all ruined!

CLASS: Yea!

KEANE: Thanks for putting out the fire, Girls, but all this smoke. (She waves her hand in front of her face.) 

JULIE: Ms. Keane?

KEANE (coughing): What is it, Julie?

JULIE (blushing): I have to, well, you know.

[Ms. Keane's face lights up and her eyes grow wide.]

KEANE: Uh, does anyone else here need to use the restroom?

[A loud chorus of 'me' fills the room. Ms. Keane puts her hand to her chin and starts thinking. She suddenly starts smiling.]

KEANE: Who all wants to take our field trip to the milk factory a week early?

CLASS: Yea!

BUBBLES: But what about the bus?

KEANE: I was wondering if you three wouldn't mind helping out in that department?

POWERPUFFS (reluctantly): Yes, Ms. Keane.

[Pan to the outside, where the school bus slowly comes into view in a close-up. The bus driver sits at the steering wheel with Ms. Keane sitting directly behind him. Slowly panning to the left, the children are singing while waving around cartons of milk.]

CHILDREN (singing): Eighty-five cartons of milk on the wall. Eighty-five cartons of milk. Take one down. Pass it around. Eighty-four cartons of milk on the wall.

[Pulling back, the Powerpuff Girls are carrying the bus as they fly through the air. Cut to the playground at Pokey Oaks. The children are outside playing. The Powerpuff Girls are sitting on the ground underneath the school window.]

BUBBLES: School's not fun anymore. Nothing works.

BUTTERCUP: Are you kidding? This is great. No learning or anything. 

BLOSSOM: Why even show up if we're not going to learn?

BUTTERCUP: Say, you may be on to something there.

[Zoom up to the window where Ms. Keane, hands on her hips, is talking to a rather overweight plumber. He's wearing a plaid shirt and a baseball cap is pulled over his eyes. In his right hand a toolbox with 'Al's Plumbing' on it.]

KEANE: What do you mean you can't fix it today? 

PLUMBER: Sorry, lady, there's nothing I can do. I have to replace all your pipes and that's no small job.

KEANE: Don't 'sorry, lady' me! We can't afford to get all new plumbing! What am I supposed to do?

PLUMBER: I'm just a plumber, not the answer man. You're barking up the wrong tree, lady. (He exits the room.)

KEANE: Great! Just great! The whole school is falling apart and they keep cutting our budget! (settling down) How do they expect these kids to get a proper education at this rate? (She sighs.) If this goes on much longer, they're won't even be a school for me to teach in.

[Pan to the window, where the Girls are peering inside listening in. Appearing depressed, they slowly sink out of sight.]

NARRATOR: Later that afternoon.

[The Girls are sitting on top of a billboard with the skyline to their backs.]

BLOSSOM: I didn't know things were so bad.

BUBBLES: Ms. Keane acted so sad. I hate it when she's like that. 

BUTTERCUP: I wonder why she can't get any money for the school? Where does it come from anyway?

BLOSSOM: Unless I'm mistaken, it comes from the city. The thing is, they never had a problem with money before. Why would it start now?

BUBBLES: How about the Mayor? He might know.

[Blossom and Buttercup lean over and glare at their sister. Bubbles grins back.]

BUBBLES: Never mind.

BLOSSOM: And Ms. Bellum is in Citysville on business.

BUTTERCUP: We could ask the Professor. He should have some answers.

BLOSSOM: He is our next best option. If anyone would know, it's him. 

NARRATOR: Oh, I'm afraid you're not going to want to hear this.

[They slowly head off for home. As they leave, the camera pull back to reveal the entire billboard. On it are the happy faces of the Powerpuff Girls. Written is 'Come join us for the Powerpuff Girls Ticker-Tape Parade Spectacular, celebrating their fight against littering!'.

INT. UTONIUM HOUSEHOLD – EVENING

[A close-up of Professor Utonium's face shows a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek. Cut to a close-up of a drop of liquid hanging from the lip of a small bottle. Whip pan back and forth between the bead of sweat and the drop, which finally falls. Zooming back, Professor Utonium is seen wearing a 'Kiss the Chemist' apron and a chef's hat. He holds the bottle in one hand and a spoon in the other.] 

UTONIUM: One teaspoon of vanilla right on the nose. Oh, Chef Utonium, you are just too good!

[The Powerpuffs float into the room.]

BLOSSOM: Hey, Professor!

[A startled Professor drops the bottle to the floor where it shatters.]

PROFESSOR: Hi, Girls. I didn't hear you come in.

BUTTERCUP: It this what I think it is?

BUBBLES: Chocolate chip cookies!

[The Girls race for the oven only to have the Professor step in front of it.]

UTONIUM: Not until _after _dinner. 

POWERPUFFS (dejectedly): Awwwww.

PROFESSOR: Patience is a virtue, you know. (He grimaces at Blossom.) What happened to your clothes?

[Blossom looks down at her stained dress from the water fountain incident.]

BLOSSOM: Oh, this. The pipes backed up at school I was caught in the crossfire. No thanks to Buttercup.

BUTTERCUP: Hey, accidents happen. 

BUBBLES: Like when the projector caught fire and nearly burned the school down. It happened when we were learning about zinc. Did you know there's zinc everywhere in this kitchen?

UTONIUM: The school almost burned down?! Was everyone all right? Why wasn't I alerted?

BLOSSOM: It's not as bad as Bubbles made it sound. Mainly a lot of smoke. We've put out a lot worse and nobody was hurt.

[The Professor breathes a sigh of relief.]

UTONIUM: I'm sure you did your best 

BLOSSOM: Professor, let me ask you something.

UTONIUM: That's what I'm here for. 

BLOSSOM: When we were out on the playground, we overheard Ms. Keane saying they can't afford to get the plumbing fixed. 

BUBBLES: And if they can't do that, how are they going to fix the bus and the playground equipment?

UTONIUM: I see.

BUTTERCUP: Then she said that the school's budget keeps getting cut. Why would anyone want to do that?

UTONIUM: These things happen for a reason. Usually it's because the government thinks there's a better use for the money.

BUBBLES: What would be more important than school?

UTONIUM: That's up for the city to decide. You see, whenever there isn't enough money to go around, they have to make cuts in certain areas. Apparently, they chose your school. Sometimes the choices are tough.

BUTTERCUP: I have a good mind to go downtown and knock some sense into the Mayor!

UTONIUM: Now Buttercup, let's look at this reasonably. You say you found out just today that they were cutting the school's budget. Right?

BUTTERCUP: Yeah. 

UTONIUM: When did you first start noticing that the school was having problems?

BLOSSOM: I don't know. It's been a long time.

BUBBLES (dreamily): I do. It was right after they made that beautiful painting of us.

UTONIUM: Mmm hmm. I think I may be able to explain everything so that you'll comprehend what's happening.

[The Professor walks over to a series of measuring cups. The cups are labeled with the various ingredients used to make the cookies: flour, sugar, chocolate chips, etc.]

UTONIUM: Let's pretend that these measuring cups represent Townsville's money that's given to different areas of the city. Now, a certain amount of funds is allotted for what is deemed to be most important, such as the public library, roads, and the fire department. Each one is crucial to the future livelihood of its citizens.

[He grabs hold of a stick of butter still in its wrapper.]

UTONIUM: This butter represents the money set aside for your school, but the government decides that it's better used elsewhere. (He nonchalantly flips it over his shoulder.) Without this butter, what do you think is going to happen to these cookies?

BUBBLES: They'll explode!

UTONIUM: No, Bubbles, they won't explode. (He raises an eyebrow.) At least I don't think so. What I'm getting at is: What do you think the cookies would taste like?

BUTTERCUP: Not very good.

UTONIUM: That's right.

BUBBLES: But where's the butter, I mean the money, for the schools going?

UTONIUM: That's a good question, Bubbles. I'm sure the city has found a _much_ better use for it than giving it to Pokey Oaks Kindergarten.

BLOSSOM: But if that makes the cookies taste bad, why would they leave it out?

[The Professor kneels in front of the Girls.]

UTONIUM: I can come up with three reasons off the top of my head. 

BUTTERCUP: Whoa, Professor! You're not saying we're causing all this.

PROFESSOR: No, it's not necessarily you. Try to see the big picture. What would cost so much money that the city would resort to this?

[The Girls glance at one another before meekly answering.]

BLOSSOM: Our statue?

BUBBLES: Our painting?

BUTTERCUP: Our fountain?

UTONIUM: Now you're starting to get it. You see, the city can't afford making statues or fountains of you without it having an adverse affect elsewhere. In the long run, you're actually hurting the city and those less fortunate than you are.

BUTTERCUP: But it's not our fault! The people love us! Why should we deny them the pleasure? 

BUBBLES: After all, we save the day!

BLOSSOM: What are we going to tell them? No?

UTONIUM: Listen, it's not my decision to make. It's yours. I know you'll make the right one.

POWERPUFFS: Yes, sir.

[The Girls slowly float out of the kitchen.]

UTONIUM (from behind): And I'm sure Ms. Keane will understand whichever one you choose.

[Cut to the Puffs bedroom. The Girls, with long faces, are sitting on the floor at the foot of their bed.]

BUBBLES: I can't believe it's all our fault, but how were we supposed to know?

BUTTERCUP: I don't even want to think about this. It makes my head hurt.

BLOSSOM: It's no use sitting here feeling sorry for ourselves. We know what we have to do, so we might as well get it over with. 

BUBBLES: Poor Mayor. He might think we don't like him anymore.

BUTTERCUP: That goes for all our fans. They're going to be mad when they find out about this. I know I would.

BLOSSOM: It's up to us to make the first move. (To Buttercup) Why don't you call the Mayor and explain everything? You're good at this kind of thing.

BUTTERCUP: Don't look at me. You call yourself the leader. You do it.

[Blossom turns to her other sister, but before she can open her mouth Bubbles cuts her off.] 

BUBBLES: Hold it right there! I see what you're going to do! "Let's get cute sweet Bubbles to call the Mayor." Do it yourself!

BLOSSOM: You could at least let me ask first!

[The Girls start arguing all at once when the hot line buzzes. Shouting is quickly replaced by silence. Cut to a solitary shot of the phone sitting on a pedestal. From off screen, Bubbles and Buttercup push a reluctant Blossom over to answer. They remain standing behind her.]

BLOSSOM (timidly answering): Hello, Mayor.

MAYOR: Thank goodness you answered, Blossom! This is a call of utmost importance! 

BLOSSOM: What is it? A kitten stuck in a tree?

[Bubbles starts smiling.]

MAYOR: Nothing as trivial as that!

BLOSSOM: A rampaging monster is destroying Townsville?

[Buttercup starts smiling.]

MAYOR: It's about your parade.

BLOSSOM: Our parade? What about it?

[The smiles on her sister's faces disappear.]

MAYOR: I need to know what color streamers you Girls want. I like red and white, but the chief says I should use pink, green, and blue. Where he came up with those outrageous colors, I have no idea. They sound kind of gaudy if you ask me.

BLOSSOM (looking back at her sisters): Mayor, about the parade. Maybe we should call it off.

MAYOR: That's crazy talk! 

BLOSSOM: It might not be such a good idea.

MAYOR: But the money's already been spent. It's full steam ahead!

BLOSSOM: Well, we believe that the money being used on us is being taken from Pokey Oaks budget. Is that true?

MAYOR: Sure is.

BLOSSOM: Why?!

MAYOR: I had to get it from somewhere. 

BLOSSOM: I know, but why the school? 

MAYOR: It was done the only fair way I knew how. When I threw a dart at the budget reports that's where it stuck. Luck of the draw and all that sort of thing.

BLOSSOM: You can't do that! The school needs that money. It's falling apart!

MAYOR: OK, I can get the money elsewhere. There's social security, the police department, parks. The list goes on and on! 

[A horrified expression crosses Blossom's face.]

BLOSSOM: You can't do that!

MAYOR: Yes I can. I'm the Mayor.

BLOSSOM: What I mean is that you can't take money from the people who need it to give us awards. It isn't right.

MAYOR: It isn't? You have been right about these things before. What do you suggest I do?

BLOSSOM: Let's make a deal. We'll show up at the parade if you promise to stop having these ceremonies for us. (She winks at her sisters.) They're getting kind of old. (Bubbles and Buttercup start smiling in the background.)

MAYOR: Eh….OK?

BLOSSOM: And do you promise to use the all money for what it was originally intended for?

MAYOR: Bribes?

BLOSSOM: Pokey Oaks Kindergarten!

MAYOR: You want me to bribe Pokey Oaks Kindergarten? Why the heck not? Anything for you, Blossom. Although I don't quite see the point.

BLOSSOM: No, we don't want you to bribe the kindergarten. We want them to get the money that's being used on us. 

MAYOR: Why didn't you say so in the first place? It's a deal!

BLOSSOM: Thanks, Mayor. We're counting on you to keep your word because we are officially out of the award business. See you at the parade Saturday. Bye.

MAYOR: Blossom! Wait!

BLOSSOM: Sorry, I forgot. Go with the pink, blue, and green.

MAYOR (sarcastically): Whatever you say. It's your funeral.

[Blossom hangs up the phone and joins her sisters.]

BUBBLES: Way to go, Blossom! You did it! 

BLOSSOM: I think we all knew what we had to do. 

BUBBLES: And once we get past this parade, it's smooth sailing for Ms. Keane.

BLOSSOM: I've thought about that, and it's not all that simple.

BUTTERCUP: What are you talking about? We show up at the parade. The Mayor starts giving money back to the school. Everyone's happy.

BLOSSOM: What about all the money that's already been spent?

BUTTERCUP AND BUBBLES: Huh?

BLOSSOM: Don't you see? The mural. The statue. The fountain. All the money that went to build those things should have gone to the school to begin with. Even if the Mayor fixes the budget, Pokey Oaks will never get back to normal.

BUTTERCUP: I see what you mean.

BUBBLES: We could have the Professor whip up an extra big helping of cookies and have a bake sale. 

BLOSSOM: That's a good idea, but I don't think we can raise near enough money that way. Bake sales are way too ordinary. We couldn't possibly sell enough cookies. 

[Buttercup slams her fist into the wall.]

BUTTERCUP: Aaaaarugh! We wouldn't be in this mess if we weren't so darn popular!

BLOSSOM (beaming): Buttercup, I think you just stumbled on the solution! If it's the Powerpuff Girls they want, it's the Powerpuff Girls they'll get! All I have to do is ask the Mayor for another favor and we're well on our way.

NARRATOR: That's some head you got on your shoulders, Blossom! It has to be if you thought of a way to come up with that much loot!

EXT. DOWNTOWN TOWNSVILLE - DAY

[Stanley Whitfield is reporting street side from the parade route. People line both sides of the avenue.]

WHITFIELD: Now in its fifth mile, the parade celebrating the Powerpuff Girls anti-littering campaign is coming to a close. All this reporter has to say is keep up the good work. We're behind you one hundred percent.

[Panning back, we see the Girls riding on the back of a paper mache float waving to the cheering onlookers. At the front of the ride is a giant wastebasket. Directly behind it is a man whose arm is mechanically going up and down as if throwing trash into the basket. Along each side of the float is a banner saying 'Put Litter In Its Place!' Confetti and streamers are thrown by parade watchers on the sidewalk and from onlookers hanging outside the windows of buildings. As they make their way down the street, mounds of trash are left piled several feet on the ground. The float slowly comes to a halt. Blossom is now holding a microphone. She raises her free hand as everyone goes silent.]

BLOSSOM: Thank you, good citizens, for attending our parade. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for each and every one of you. My only wish is that this would never end.

[A lone shout of 'We love you, Powerpuff Girls.' is yelled from an anonymous onlooker.]

BLOSSOM: You know, there _is_ a way to make this occasion last forever. 

CROWD: How?!

BLOSSOM: Take a piece of the Powerpuff Girls home with you by browsing through our souvenir stand on your way out.

BUBBLES (yelling off to the side): Now!

[Cut to a clearing just down the road. There is a giant stage type curtain with two men standing at its middle. They each grab a section or curtain and run off to the side. Long tables are exposed that are filled with miniature versions of the Girl's awards. Each table holds hundreds of items. One has miniature versions of the Girl's mural on a stand. Another, miniatures of the gold statue. Foot high replicas of the fountain, complete with squirting water, cover a third table. Each item had a $50 price tag dangling from it. The crowd stares silently. Buttercup grabs the microphone.]

BUTTERCUP: What's everyone standing around for? Buy something! 

[The crowd, now stirred into a frenzy, starts pushing and shoving their way to the tables. Each person is waving around a fistful of bills.]

NARRATOR: You'd better be quick on your feet before all the goodies are gone. Hey, why am I standing around here talking? I need to get in line! 

[A huge line forms down the street. Close-up montage of several of the items being snatched off the tables. At the rear of the sales floor, there are now long lines waiting to check out. Each smiling buyer has armfuls of souvenirs. Close up montage of old-fashioned cash registers. Each one 'cha-chings' as dollar signs spring up in the rectangular window. Cut back to the Powerpuff Girls, who are still standing on the float. Their eyes are half shut and their arms are folded, the epitome of smugness.]

BUTTERCUP: Look at 'em go! We'll have the money in no time.

BLOSSOM (hands on her hips): I had no idea they'd go this crazy. Apparently, they'll buy anything with our face on it.

BUBBLES: Yeah. (She starts gesturing wildly at her sisters.) Yeah! We can make a fortune! Think about it: mugs, games, and posters! 

BUTTERCUP (excitedly): Books, magnets, key chains!

BLOSSOM (joining in): And dolls of all shapes and sizes! We'll walk and talk and…and….(She becomes somber.)….we'll be sellouts. 

BUTTERCUP: By sellout, I hope you mean we'll 'sell out' of all our stuff.

BLOSSOM: No. I mean we'll be selling out what we stand for. We're not about the publicity, but about doing the right thing.

BUBBLES: What if we give all the money to charity? That would be doing the right thing.

BLOSSOM: I don't know. It feels wrong.

BUTTERCUP: She's right, Blossom. (She points to the frenzy.) Look at this! Don't you see what's happening? We could do as much for this city, if not more, by selling ourselves. 

BUBBLES: Think what the Townsville Orphanage and Pokey Folks could do with all the money.

BLOSSOM (sternly): OK, I'll agree under two conditions. We keep none of the money for ourselves, and we don't let it affect our main duty of protecting the city. Agreed?

BUBBLES AND BUTTERCUP: Agreed!

BUTTERCUP: We'll stick to the basics. 

[She stretches one arm outwards.]

BUTTERCUP: Beating up the bad guys.

[Bubbles follows suit, putting her hand on Buttercup's.]

BUBBLES: And saving the day.

[Blossom places her hand on top of the others.]

BLOSSOM: The Powerpuff way!

[Slow fade]

EXT. POKEY OAKS KINDERGARTEN – MORNING

[A new, bright yellow bus is parked next to the school. Cut to inside the classroom. Everything looks new. Fidgeting students sit at their well-balanced tables. Fresh paint is on the walls. Julie is washing her hands at the sink. Sparkles gleam from the polished décor.]

NARRATOR: Is this Pokey Oaks? I don't recognize the place. But we all know who's responsible for this, don't we?

[Cut to the Powerpuffs. They're sitting up straight at their table as halos float above their heads. Ms. Keane is shown standing in the front of the room.]

KEANE: Now class, I know you're eager to try the new playground equipment, but learning comes first. Did everybody do their spelling homework last night?

CLASS: Yes, Ms. Keane.

[Blossom quickly gathers the papers and hands them to Ms. Keane.]

KEANE: Thank you, Blossom. (She looks at the clock.) Hmm. There's still fifteen minutes until recess. Just enough time for us to see the new film that came in yesterday. 

BUBBLES: Yippee! Film time!

KEANE: I appreciate your enthusiasm, Bubbles. Why don't you give me a hand in setting things up?

BUBBLES: Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy!

[Bubbles flies off leaving Buttercup and Blossom at the table.]

BUTTERCUP: Yes! Fifteen minutes until I get to check out the new swings!

BLOSSOM: Take it easy this time. Give everyone else a chance before you go tearing things up.

BUTTERCUP: Big deal. They can afford to spring for some new ones. We've seen to that.

BLOSSOM: Remember what we said about the money going to our heads? Haven't you learned anything? 

BUTTERCUP: Just kidding! I'm just antsy to get outside. All we have to do is make it through this film and we're home free.

BLOSSOM: I'm kind of looking forward to this one. After seeing the same one over and over, anything else has to be better. 

BUTTERCUP: You're telling me!

[Ms. Keane pushes a brand new, modern projector into position. Bubbles lowers the screen. A stereotypical 1950's kitchen appears. The difference this time is that the appliances are streamlined and have digital computer readouts. A stereotypical 1950's housewife enters the picture. She's wearing a silvery metallic dress. Stereotypical 1950's documentary music plays.]

FILM NARRATOR: Welcome to 'Zinc and the Future'! How important do you believe zinc will be one hundred years from now? Not much I bet. Whether you know it or not, we'll still use zinc everyday. How many items in this kitchen do you think contain zinc? Let's take a look.

[Blossom and Buttercup slowly sink out of sight underneath the table. Bubbles sits wide-eyed, glued to the screen.]

BUBBLES: The toaster! There's still zinc in the toaster!

NARRATOR: Aha ha ha! Cheer up, Girls. This is one film I zinc you're going to love!

[Pulsating hearts appear as do the Powerpuffs in their usual ending pose.]

NARRATOR: So once again, the day is saved….thanks to….the Powerpuff Girls! I never did get my fountain.

END


End file.
